Werewolves Eat Salads and Vampires Drink Sprite
by Jaguars'mooN
Summary: Sam and Dean meet four unlikely hunters on a hunt that reveals more questions than answers. OC I own only my created characters, T,C,K, & R and the story of course. action, mystery, slight flirting for romantics
1. Business as Usual?

Werewolves Eat Salads and Vampires Drink Sprite

Dean: Sammy! (throws car keys onto coffee table and stares at the dog sleeping on one of the beds)

Sam: Yeah? (pops head out of the bathroom)

Dean: What's with the dog? And I _hope_ it's sleeping on your bed.

Sam: (shrugs as he walks out of the bathroom) He just followed me back.

Dean: From where?

Sam: The library. He was hiding in the newspaper storage area. The librarian apparently hadn't noticed him, even when I lead him outside.

Dean: I thought cats and bookworms live in libraries?

Sam: Listen Dean, I researched the newspapers to see if I could find anything to link withwhat's been happening at the construction yard. Forty something years ago the town was named a historical site because of the numerous discoveries in ancient Native artifacts.

Dean: So what? You think they're digging up some ancient burial ground and disturbing spirits? Again?

Sam: I did at first, but it wouldn't explain for what happened fifteen years ago. A company had gotten a permit to build a small store an...

Dean: That's what they're doing now!

Sam: Yea and they've hired archeologists like they did fifteen years ago too. But, fifteen years ago, the project was stopped just after a month due to accidental deaths. The local Natives said the construction had disturbed a sacred spirit. According to a scientist they had brought in, the forest was growing back over the construction lot at a stiff-ling rate. A week after the project stopped some of the construction workers and archeologists who disappeared came back.

Dean: So it's probably an avenging spirit causing the current abductions.

Sam: I guess.

Dean: What?

Sam: It's odd. I couldn't go back through news papers from sixteen to twenty years ago.

Dean: (shrugs) So? You find anything else?

Sam: A man named Philip Redtree seems to be the focal point of the press right now. He's being blamed by the construction company for what's been happening to the equipment and for scaring off the workers. Apparently, Redtree leads a local group of conservationists against the company. He commented recently that the construction company has angered an ancient forest spirit.

Dean: Well all right then! (scoops car keys off the coffee table and heads towards the door before turning to look at Sam) We should probably go talk to this Mr…

Sam: Redtree.

Dean: Right! (scene shifts to a small wooden house with the bros standing in front of an elderly man) Mr. Redtree? (smiles)

Philip: Can I help you boys?

Sam: (smiles) Ah… We're with a conservation group from out of town and we heard about your case against the construction company trying to develop a shopping plaza in your town.

Dean: We just want to see if we can help.

Philip: Oh! Come in, please! (leads them in) I appreciate you boys being interested in helping my town. Uh, what group are you from?

Sam: We're from the ah, "Heron Helpers". A small local group like yours.

Dean: That's right! Save the trees!

Sam: (gives Dean a quick look before turning back to Mr. Redtree) Our main theme. Birds are tied with the forest too.

Philip: That's right! The number of birds who are on the verge of extinction because of the loss of their forest homes is increasing!

Sam: (nods, eyes flickering to an object on the mantle) You ah, believe in forest spirits? (points to a miniature totem on the mantel)

Philip: (smiles as he looks fondly at the totem) More than ever. (looks back at Sam and Dean) When I was a boy my grandfather told me the legend of the Living Tree. He said that our ancestors were driven from their homeland because of famine and was looking for a place to settle when they found the now surrounding forest. Unfortunately, there was a forest spirit that would not aloud our ancestors to settle. So, the wise chief and his sister, the medicine woman, set out to save our people and trapped the spirit in a tree. My people have left offerings at the tree for centuries, to honor the spirit. Eighteen years ago, the tree was cut down and the spirit was freed. That's when I began to believe my grandfathers legend. When ever a part of the forest is destroyed, the spirit becomes angry. That is why I must decline your offer to help. In fact, I insist that you return to your town before you are trapped here.

Sam: Trapped?

Dean: What do you mean?

Philip: You see, eighteen years ago a construction company was hired to build some new houses and…What's that! (squints at a window behind the bros to see the dog Sam had found earlier peering thorough the window. Sam and Dean whirl around to see the dog turn away from the window and take off)

Dean: Didn't we leave that dog at the motel?

Philip: I have a feeling the spirit is spying on you. Perhaps it is best you leave now. (ushers them out of the house) You're work in conserving the forest shall save you! (slams the door and locks it)

Dean: Right.

Sam: Now what?

Dean: (gets into his car and starts the engine as Sam climbs into the passenger side. He turns towards his brother with a smile.) Lunch!

(They drive to the local bar and order burgers and beer. They remain quiet at their table (Dean giving the occasional glance towards a pretty woman) hoping to overhear something useful towards their case.)

Man at the bar near their table: So I told 'em that if one mo' thin broke I'd send da law at 'em! Can yous believe that Redtree feller?

(Dean and Sam exchange glances before Dean takes one more slug of his beer and saunters over towards the man)

Dean: (taps guys shoulder) Excuse me! (smiles as guy turns around with a ticked off look) Hi!

Man: (snarls) What da ya want?

Dean: Well I heard you talking about that Redtree guy and I…

Man: (raising voice) Wha? You one of his freaky, hippie followers!

Dean: Reporter, actually.

Man: (lowers voice) Oh.

Dean: I couldn't help overhear your complaint against Mr. Redtree.

Man: Yeah? And I got plenty more too! (points to friends who are listing in their drinks) Ma friends an I, we works for that construction company an Mr. Redtrees dar, well _he_ comes 'round an he starts talking all crazy like a – a-

Dean: Drunk?

Man: Yeah! (cracks a smile) An he's all, he says, he says you boys are disturbin da peace of da forest. Wells we says, "old man!" dats whats we called him, (takes swig out of glass) "old man." (chuckles)

Dean: I see.

Man: Well we says, "old man! Yous crazy! Git outa hea!" (laughs) An den, an den he says a spirits gonna gets us! (stops laughing) den a few of da boys runs off and aint been seen since… (breaks out laughing again) Dat Redbirds ta blame for all da broken tools an machines and dem boys dat runs off were cowards! (stops laughing and tries to whisper (fails miserly)) Some of the fellas says the forest is gettin' back! (laughing again, slaps his friend on the back and he starts laughing too. Dean backs off to the table where Sam is waiting and listening)

Sam: You think it's a Dryad? (Dean sits down to his beer)

Dean: Or some crazy, spiritual, old guy with a grudge and a thousand year old curse. Wouldn't be the first time someones cursed a piece of land.

(Sam and Dean leave the bar a little later. Upon reaching Dean's car near the left side of the bar, they see a dog sitting by the drives door. They recognize the dog as the one Sam had found in the library (because of its black tipped ears against its gray coat))

Dean: Uhh… Shoo?

Sam: Dean.

Dean: (looks at Sam) Sammy. (looks back at the dog)

Sam: (bends down to dogs height) If he's a spy for this, "Forest Spirit," he could help us find it.

Dean: Dude, how much did you drink?

"Excuse me!" (Dean and Sam whirl around to see a guy in jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and a hooded black sweatshirt leaning against the wall behind them) "You guys are Sam and Dean Winchester, right? I'm Charlie, 'sup?"

Dean: (points thumb at dog) This mutt yours? dog yawns

Charlie: Nope. As odd as this sounds, it was odd for me to hear the first hundred times myself, he's my "_mentors_" brother.


	2. Charlie

**(NOTE: I only own Charlie, Tammy, Reno, and Korrin and the story itself, of course)**

* * *

**Dean:** (looks between charlie and the dog then at Sam) You're all either wasted or I've had two of the strongest beers of my life.

**Sam:** (ignoring Dean. Stands up to face Charlie.) Do you work for the Dryad?

**Dean:** (ignoring Sam and starts talking to Charlie as well) When you say mentor are you talking about some ol' wrinkly dude with a long white beard, bushy eybrows, and a shiny bald head? (Charlie and Sam look at Dean. Sam has a look on the border of concern) Well I'm just wondering. You know those, (cracks a small smile) those old guys you see from the kung-fu movies? Never mind.

**Charlie:** (turns back to Sam) I ah... Don't work for any Dryads, sorry. I'm hear to ask you guys to join my friends and I in a hunt.

**Dean:** (listening intently after the word "hunt") Hunt? _Against_ the Dryad?

**Charlie:** Dude! What is so interesting about the Dryad?

**Sam:** (muttering to Dean under his breath) Told you there was a Dryad. (Dean just shoots his brother an annoyed look)

**Charlie:** Yes, there is a Dryad. No, it's not what's been causing the disapearences. I'm here to talk about hunting werewolves!

**Sam:** Wait! What?

**Dean: **Werewolves? (the brothers are looking sort-of confused)

**Charlie: **Never believe rumors... The first thing to believe in as a hunter, is not to completly relie on rumors. I heard of the "Great Winchesters" but seeing is believing, that's for sure!

**Dean:** (knowing an insult when he hears one and is getting rather annoyed with Charlie) What's that supposed to mean?

**Charlie:** Well for one thin.. (hears growling from the dog and stops speaking for a minute. The brothers join his gaze at the dog) Korrin is right. (dog stops growling) This is no time for fighting, we can do that later.

**Sam:** (trying to regain peace. He and Dean look back at Charlie as the dog lays down) Right. Uh... What about this, hunt? (knows talking about the hunt would cool his brother down)

**Charlie: **O.K! Let's try this again. Reno, my "mentor" who is _not_ an old wrinkled man, who _is_ teaching me and our friend Tammy the wonderful world of Demon and Ghost Slaying, Hunting, Killing, Pulverization, whatever you want to call it, has asked me to ask you two if you would help us stop the werewolves. There are too many for just the four of us. Korrin is included, yes. The werewolves have apparently taken over the forest and are trying to kill the towns citizens, or something to that affect.

**Dean:** (sarcasticly) You don't say.

**Sam:** So, these werewolves, they're the ones who are to blame for the dissapearences for the construction workers, right? (Charlie nodds) Then we're in.

**Dean: **(Dean looks at he's brother curiously) Woah! Slow down there sparky.What makes you think we should help him, huh? (looks over at Charlie suspicously) He's probably covering for the Dryad, or something. Or maybe, he's one of them werewolves.

**Charlie: **(getting annoyed more and more by Dean)Look, I'm not a werewolf, o.k.?

**Dean: **(snorts) That's what they all say. Besides! It's not even a full moon! The whole tale about werewolves has to be a hoax.

**Sam:** (now annoyed with Dean as he curls his lips) Thanks Dean, like I hadn't noticed the moon being only half there. I was hoping to go for the old trusting approach, but...

**Dean:** (looks at Sam for a moment from the corner of his eyed, not turning away from Charlie) Well, you know what Sammy? A hint would've been nice! (Sam just gives his brother an aggitated look)

**Charlie:** (rolls his eyes) Tammy really needs to publish her book! Let me guess, when it comes to werewolves all you know is in the basic lore, right? (neither Sam or Dean answers so he continues) There are different types of werewolves. More or less it's like looking at a parasitic disease. The construction workers who dissapeared from the construction lot, my friends and I assume, were only killed if they couldn't learn to control the "parasite" that makes a werewolf a werewolf. We believe they're building an army of some sort.

**Sam:** ( interested by what Charlie was saying) So, the werewolves can control when they turn?

**Dean:** (shakes his head) Come on Sam, you know that's not possible!

**Charlie: **(smiles as he pushes away from the wall he was slouching on and stands up straight only five feet away from the brothers) Oh it's possible! Just as it's possible for vampires to learn to survive on animal blood instead of human blood. Just as it's possible for a werewolf to be squimish around blood. Another reason we need your help. All that Tammys good for is a diversion, and as bulldozer. But ah... don't tell her I called her a bulldozer please? She's squimish around blood, but not squimish about pushing me off a cliff.

**Dean: **I knew there was something not funny about you! (pulls out silver knife from his hidden, right, inside coat pocket)

**Sam:** Dean, wait!

**Charlie: **Oh let 'em! Better yet! Leave town now! Don't bother helping us, there's only nearly twenty of them! (Dean watches unsure for once if he should attack. Something in his gut was holding him back. And an old memory of another vampire who said she and her coven survived on animal blood inatead of human. Besides, Sam looked ready to block his brothers path if he went after the vampire.) _If_ you decide to help, then meet us at the construction yard in half an hour! Let's go Korrin!

(Charlie, not realizing Korrin, the dog, is waiting for him beside an old brown and rust colored VW Bug parked near the road. When Charlie notices Korrin sitting there he just shakes his head, opens the passenger door, and waits until Korrins tail is safe from being crushed before closing the door for him. Charlie mutters as he rounds the car to the drivers side and glares at the brothers with a look of disgust and anger before he opens the door and climbs in behind the wheel. Sam and Dean watch as the old car silently crawls through the parking lot before veering left towards the construction site with a screech of the VWs wheels.)

**Dean:** So, (opens the drivers side door of his Impala before looking at Sam with a face of indifference) I hear there's a polergiest in Kansas.

**Sam:** (gives his brother a mixed look of aggitation and frustration) Dean! A vampire and a werewolf learning to hunt? Aren't you a bit curious to know why?

**Dean: **Yeah Sammy, I'm curious. But not curious enough to get my neck bitten off! (starting to get annoyed with his brother, knowing Sam mostly just wants to know more about what Charlie was saying about werewolves)

**Sam: **We've meet vampires who don't drink human blood before, remember?

**Dean:** How can I forget Sammy? Memories of something so unnatural kinda stick with a guy.

**Sam: **(glaring at his brother) Dean... Think about the werewolves then! If they are learning to control the curse like Charlie said, then the whole town could be crawling with werewolves by the next full moon!

**Dean: **(looks back at the bars front door in thought) That's kinda freaky thought.

**Sam: **(looking confused at his brother) Which part? The part where Charlie's right, or werewolves running the town? (Sam face turns blank with the passing of a sudden thought)

**Dean:** (looks at Sams blank expression and smirks as he climbs into the Impala) And I'm not even the psychic one.

* * *


	3. The Meeting

(I own only the story and my characters)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

(it took Dean and Sam several minutes to get directions to the construction site (not many of the construction workers at the bar were completly coherent) then, it took them another twenty minutes to reach the construction site on the edge of town with trees dotted around it. Dean was still unhappy about meeting up with a vampire, a werewolf, and who knew what else. All that Dean cared about was the hunt. Dean and Sam discussed the possibilities of a "werewolf town" and a werewolf army. When they pulled down the unpaved road leading to the construction site, Dean grumbled even more about how the road was good for his "baby"." Sam just looked out his window and ignored his brother like he usualy did. As Dean drove closer to the gate, Sam pointed out the VW bug parked in the brush alongside the road. Dean pulled along behind them, keeping enough distance between his Impala and the Bug to make a quick escape if it was a trap. Sam and Dean were peering throught the windsheild at the Bug to see if they could see Charlie or that oversized dog, Korrin. Just as Sam turned to look out his window again to see if he could see any glowing eyes, a knock resounded against the glass window. Dean and Sam peered at a tall girl about Sam's age, prehaps a little older, with dirty blond hair, grey eyes, and a warm smile that shone in the dull moon light. Dean made notice of her flattering pink t-shirt and matching pink flowered skirt. Sam rolled his window down an inch to greet the excited girl)

**Tammy: **Finnaly! Hi peoples! I'm Tammy!

**Dean:** You're Tammy? (has a look of surprise along with Sam and he mutters, "just my luck.")

**Tammy: **Well? What were you expecting? A gothinc girl? Come on! (backs away from Sams door to let him out. As soon as Sam caustionusly steps out of the car, Tammy pounces on him with a hug, knocking the wind out of Sam) I'm soooo happy you guys came to help! (pulls away and races to Dean who just climbed out of his side and punce hugs him too, also knocking the wind out of him. She lets go after a minute and turns to see Charlie crossing the dirt road)

**Charlie: **You're trying to make me jelous, aren't you?

**Tammy:** Well? Are you?

**Charlie:** Nope, sorry. (gives Tammy a smug smile as she mutters something about "men" and walks away towards the front of the Impala to inspect the hood. Charlie turns from watching Tammy to glancing between Dean and Sam) I'm rather surprised you two came.

**Dean:** Yeah well, change of heart I guess. (shrugs and exchanges looks with Sam before turning back to Charlie)

**Sam: **We think the werewolves might be planning to over run the town as soon as they get a large enough force.

**Dean:** (cuts in) That is, _if_ you're telling the truth about the werewolves.

**Tammy:** (looks at Dean with a grave look) I saw them. It was my turn to watch. They must have smelled me because they grabbed a guy on the other side of the construction lot. Where everyone was taking a break. Once I caught their scent on the wind, I raced over there, but I was to late. They were all ready draging an unconsious worker into the forest. Four of them. Then, just last night, I caught that same workers scent while investigating one of the badies trails, far from where they dragged theguy off. A very, much, alive, scent.

**Sam:** (anxious to hear more about how the werewolves managed to control their shifting, he pryed Tammy for more information) So, you're a werewolf, right?

**Tammy:** (looks at Sam curiously as she made a mental note to toss Charlie down the next cliff they find for spilling her secret before she could) Yeah. So?

**Sam: **(shrugs casualy so as not to seem to interested) I'm just, well we (looks over at Dean who cracks a small smile. Turns back to Charlie and Tammy) we're just curious as to how werewolves, er, you, have learned to shift vouluntarialy.

**Tammy: **Not easily. (watching Sam closely. She doesn't need the abilities of a wolf to see there is something deeper behind Sams question) Not every werewolf can Sam, those that do, well, it's hard. It's all about those good old fashioned movie morals, believing in yourself, will power, all that inner power stuff. It's kind-of like putting yourself through therapy.

**Dean: **Let me guess. The first step is to realize you have a curse?

**Tammy: **Exactly! Then, you must accept you have a curse. Learn about it, try to control it, and above all, meditate. reach the "inner beast".

**Charlie:** Note the air quotes. According to her research into, Werewolf Therism 101, she believes the curse is a demonic parasite with the personality of a wolf who needs anger managment.

**Tammy:** (smiles shyly at the mention of her work) I'm writting a book called "Werewolf Therism 101" to spread word of my factual findings. When i recognized the thing that bit me was a hairless werewolf, one who _hasn't _learned to control his or her curse, I knew I was then cursed. I fought it from the begining.

**Charlie:** Now if only you could _physicaly_ fight like that.

**Sam:** Is that it? (trying not to sound deperate for more information)

**Tammy: **Meditation. If you ever meet someone who is cursed, tell them to accept it, and meditate. Focus on the curse, make it bend to your will.

**Charlie: **(cracks a small smile with a chuckle) Yeah, after you learn to train your "inner beast" the only thing left to do is to name it.

**Dean:** (can't believe Charlie would be serious about that) You're kidding! Right? (looks at Charlie and Tammy then notices Sams confused and frustrated face)

**Tammy: **He isn't. It's kind of sad, I know, but I call mine, Zoey.

**Sam: **(a memory within him brings him to frustration and anger)You don't actualy take this serious, do you?

**Dean:** Easy Sammy. Look I'm sorry, he's a little cranky if he doesn't take his afternoon nap. (throws a smile at Tammy. Dean figures this would be a good time to change the subject) So, uh... Why was that oversized dog following us earlier?

**Charlie:** Korrin's a wolf.

**Tammy:** Technicaly. He followed you on his own and when he found out you were actually investigating the disaperances, and not conservation peoples from another town, he took the initative to inform us. Then Reno and Korrin collaberated and decided that since you guys are here for the same reason, we could ask you to help out.

**Charlie:** Yeah, more or less.

**Sam: **Let me guess. Reno's a werewolf too so she just morphs to talk to Korrin?

**Charlie: **Oh no, she's human. So far as we can tell.

**Tammy: **Charlie's convinced Reno's not human from the moment he heard her call Korrin "little brother".

**Dean: **Well I don't blame him! Do you? (he turns to Sam who just shakes his head in silent reply)

**Charlie: **Thank you! I mean, she can talk to Korrin and even understand him like he was talking in... well I can't say human so I'll just say English. Plus, she's younger than us! By several years!

**Sam: **So that would make her, how old?

**Reno: **(appears from behind a tree across the dirt road where Charlie appeared earlier) Seventeen and three quarters to a half.


	4. Finding the Lost Neighborhood

(i own only the story line and the characters i created...etc... been rather slow with typing this in, sorryoddly the chapters seem to be getting smaller... hmmmm...)

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Reno: **(appears from behind a tree across the dirt road where Charlie appeared earlier) Seventeen and three quarters to a half.

(everyone turns to see a small girl with short messy brown hair, jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket that seems too big for her. Korrin follows beside her. Dean thought how big the wolf looked in comparison to the girl, he was nearly half her height. Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at his brother who had walked over to stand beside him with an equally amused expretion.)

**Sam: **You're Reno?

**Dean:** No offense kid, but...

**Reno:** (Korrin leads her to the VW Bug where she proceds to lean against the trunk as he lays on the ground with a big huff. She couldn't contain a small smile) You know, you two aren't what I was expecting either.

**Tammy: **Oi-Ve! All right, look! Nobody here met anyones expectations, other than those that all ready know some one else here. Yes, Reno is a little younger than most hunters, but at least she's willing to teach us to hunt. _That_ is why we tag along, I'll have you know! Now that we are all aquanted, present, and not currently disembowled by an evil werewolf, as of yet, may we proceed with a plan?

**Reno: **Tammy and Korrin are right. We need to focus on the task at hand. We can get better aquainted at some later date. Even though I doubt any of us really want to.

**Sam: **Korrin? (looks at the wolf who looks back at him. Sam started to wonder if he should have agreed with Dean to Kansas. There was something deffinetly odd about this group. Other than the fact one is a vampire out to prove the kid isn't human, another is a werewolf researching her own curse, and the kid has a wolf for a little brother.)

**Dean:** Slow down Dorithy! (he was directing his smart alik remark to Reno who just squinted her eyes at him. Dean refused to think a vampire and a werewolf were learning anything from a kid. He was deffinitly starting to agree with Charlie, that maybe the kid wasn't human) How is it you and Toto here communicate, exactly?

**Charlie:** Telepathy, or something like that. Her, Korrin, and Tammy use it to communicate. When Tammy's full fur of course.

**Tammy:** Am I just a ghost to you guys or something? Whispering in the wind to deaf ears? Or do you guys _want_ to get go in unprepared?!

**Charlie:** Stop panicking Tammy.

**Tammy: **Who's panicking? Do you want to die again? Is that it?

**Reno:** (lifts off the car towards her two fuding friends. Course, she just figured it was because they cared about each other.) And we're concluding this drama (steps in between Tammy and Charlie) ...Now. Right. As far as plans go we _have _to pass through the Lost Neighborhood. I would like to suggest that Dean, Sam, and Korrin go down the main path while Tammy, Charlie, and I go down the path leading through the back of the area.

**Dean:** If you're suggesting me and Sammy become werewolf bait, then you're on your own with this!

**Reno:** The werewolves are out hunting at the moment. They are _least_ likely to return via your path. Remember, these werewolves can think.

**Sam:** How many are there? Are we just going to shoot them?

**Tammy:** I'm not shooting anyone!

**Charlie:** The day you do I'll have a heart attack.

**Dean:** That even possible?

**Reno:** Sorry to interupt your scientific and folklorish discussion, but, in answer to Sam's question, there's at least five or six, maybe more. As far as shooting werewolves go...

**Tammy:** (cuts off Reno with a smile) Don't shoot the pretty blond one!

**Dean: **(returns smile) We'd hate to Tammy, but it's kind of dark to see fur color, don't you think?

**Tammy:** That's why I wear a bow on my right arm. (Tammy pulled at a ribbon tied up her arm like a glove. It was pink, like her shirt.)

**Reno:** Any more questions will be answered at the end of our excursion. (Reno stalked off up the road aways with Tammy and Charlie close behind)

**Dean: **(as Reno, Tammy, and Charlie start to disappear up the road he turns to Sam with a slightly worried look) Dude...

**Sam:** (cuts his brother off before he could say anything else) Don't start Dean. (opens trunk and pulls up his gun and loads it with silver bullets. When Dean finishes loading his gun and closes the trunk, Sam looks down at Korrin) All right, lets go.

(Sam and Dean follow Korrin for nearly an hour down a well worn path across the road before they found what they were looking for)

**Sam:** (trips) Ooff! (stumbles foreward to regain balance)

**Dean:** (crakes a wide grin) Good job twinkletoes. (crouches to look at what Sam tripped over.)

**Sam:** (crouches accross from Dean to look at the old, rusted piece of metal protruding out of the ground. Looking around nearby he reaches over not to far away and picks up a small, rusty metal plaque with the name on it nearly worn completly away. Sam throws his brother a questining look.) It's a street sign.

**Deam:** (takes the street sign from Sam and inspects with a cursioury glance.) Litter? Could be what's causing the Dryads mood swings. (smiles half heartedly)

**Korrin:** (growls a low growl towards Deans left, or Sam's right, smae direction)

**Sam:** (both him and Dean look in the direction Korrin's growl indicates) How do you explain _that_! (gives Dean a quick glance before turning back to look at the decreped house with the forest growth literaly tearing it apart at it's seams. The years of torment at the forests "hands" has left the house practicaly skeleton)

**Dean:** (unable to turn from the odd sight in the dim moonlight) Uhh... Maybe Chip and Dale are renovating?


	5. Parting Does Not Give Much Sorrow

**WEREWOLVES EAT SALADS AND VAMPIRES DRINK SPRITE

* * *

Dean: **Uh... Maybe Chip and Dale renovated? 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Korrin stops growling and takes a quick sniff of the air before turning away to walk down the over grown path that had once been a street. Dean and Sam followed behind staring in wonder at the decrepit houses and cars, as if they had fallen into another dimension. Korrin suddenly stops in from of the fifth house down from where they had found what was left of the sign, crouches, ears laid flat atop his head, and teeth bared silently. Dean and Sam quickly and simultaneously crouch low on sheer instinct, each with their guns out strected and ready to fire. Squinting in the low moon light streaming down through the trees leaves above, they could see a tall, shadowed, but clearly fuzzy figure emerge through the fractured doorway of the house and onto the decrepit porch.)

**Dean: **(in a whisper) What the Hell!

(The werewolf turns and looks in their direction and growls deeply, its teeth gleaming in the moonlight.)

**Sam:** Smart Dean.

(Werewolf howls and Dean fires his gun, hitting it in what he hoped was its heart. Sam scanned the forest around them, gun at the ready, as he and Dean made their way toward the dying, snarling, werewolf. They got to the porch as its fur began shrinking, some of it falling off in clumps, as its features contort back into that of a man.)

**Dean:** You see that? What was the dude on? Steroids?

**Sam:** This must have been what they meant, when they said "full fur".

**Dean:** Well sure, but I mean, literally? Dude, that was like something out of a horror-

(Korrin lets out a low growl making the boys spin around just in time to see another werewolf leap off what's left of the porches railing and pounce at the brothers. Dean and Sam press themselves against the wall as it lands on the porch inches away. Before either of the brothers could get a shot off, the porch collapsed under them from the violent landing of the werewolf. As Sam and Dean try to wave the dust away in the dark hole, they see through the dim light Korrin holding onto the snarling werewolf's neck with his powerful jaws. the werewolf desperately tries to reach Korrin but doesn't have time to react as Dean quickly shoots the werewolf. As the werewolf starts to fall back into the pile of wreckage at his feet, dead, Korrin jumps off his back manages to catch hold of the porches foundation with his front paws to help himself out of the hole, his back paws scraping in a fruitless attempt to climb out. As Dean and Sam put their guns away and proceeded to follow the wolf, they hear the creaking of the ill supported porch roof. Dean quickly shoves Korrin the rest of the way over the side.)

**Dean: **(crouches down and cups hands together for Sam) Time to follow Toto! (Boosts Sam out of the deep foundation. Sam falls to the ground but quickly recovers and reaches out to his brother) Ah just go! I'll find a way out! Some how.

**Sam:** Dean stop being stupid! Let's go, grab hold of my hand! (Dean grabs Sam's hand with his right hand, the edge of the foundation with the tips of his left, then begins to scale the wall. Both brothers collapse on the ground finally out the hole.) Jerk.

**Dean: **B#$.

**Charlie:** Charming. (appears standing beside the collapsed brothers and helps them up.) 'K, Tammy! Let 'er go!

(They look over to see a were wolf with a ribbon tide to it's arm holding one of the twig thin supports of the roof quickly dash away to let it fall on it's own. Charlie leads Sam and Dean in a mad dash toward a tree a few hundred yards away. Reaching it as the resounding crash of the decrepit porch falling to its end echos through out the forest. There, sitting under the tree, was Reno and Korrin. They looked up from a notebook Reno was showing Korrin by flashlight and smiled at he battered boys.)

**Dean:** (looks around the dark forest before calling out) Thanks Tammy!

**Korrin:** (sighs deeply)

**Charlie:** (looks down at Reno and Korrin almost anxious like) What did he say?

**Reno:** He says you deserve more than fifty points for saving his furry behind. So, I'll be generous and give you fifty-five.

**Charlie: **Yes! Thanks Korrin.

**Sam: **Points? For what?

**Dean:** Meal ticket?

**Charlie:** What? (looks over at Sam and Dean) No, these points are to let her and Korrin know what we can learn next. When Tammy and I reach a certain number of combined points we'll be ready to learn something new. At least, that's what they say. I think we're up to a score of 1,235. If we get to 1,250 points we can learn some counter spell. Or something.

**Sam:** (looks down at Reno) No offense Reno, but, how do you know all this? Hunting-

**Dean:** (cuts Sam off) Werewolves on steroids?

**Reno: **(stands up and looks at the brothers with a small but proud smile) Generation Hunter, like you guys. The hunters that came to this forest eighteen years ago to calm down the dryad that lives here, were my parents. Our lineage goes beck farther still, right Korrin? (Korrin looks up at her and she looks down at him.)

**Sam:** Well that makes sense. (Reno looks back at Sam)

**Dean: **Yeah, except for the whole, Korrin's-some-how-your-brother, thing. (Reno looks at Dean, smiles, shrugs, and walks off down a path with Korrin. Dean mutters) Creepy kid.

**Charlie:** Couldn't agree better Dean. (starts to follow Korrin and Reno down the path) Come on! It's easy to lose them.

**Dean: **(he and Sam follow Charlie down the path in pursuit of Korrin and Reno) What about Tammy?

**Charlie:** That's probably where we're going. To meet up with her.

**Dean:** Ah.

**Sam:** So, Charlie. Why are you traveling with Tammy, Reno, and Korrin? If you don't mind my asking.

**Dean: **Yeah! Isn't there some kind of Vampire pack you belong to, or something?

**Charlie:** I think their "clans" not "packs". And no, I'm not in one. I didn't have much of a choice to become one you know. _That_ is why I'm traveling with them. I lost track of the Vamp that bit me, so, when I met a group of people who knew about tracking Vampires, I eagerly joined. It probably helps I'm only a picky eater when it comes to humans. Tried to bite someone you know, but just couldn't go through with it.

**Sam:** We know a group of Vampires who feed off of animal blood.

**Charlie:** (smiles) Ah! Fellow Vamp Vegans! Maybe I should find them after I kill the one I'm looking for.

**Dean:** You know the persons name?

**Charlie: **Just because I lost their trail doesn't mean I'm entirely inept at finding someone.

**Dean:** Well, now what about Tammy? What's her story? I mean, she's sweet and everything, but her, hunting?

**Charlie:** Hard to imagine huh? She's more of a ghost hunter and demon exorcizer it's true, but if she was any less of the pacifist she is now, she'd make one dangerous hunter.

**Dean:** How?

**Sam:** Sorry to interrupts but, did we get all of those Werewolves?

**Charlie:** I think we got all of them. Reno's freaky, she'd have let us know if we missed one even if it was two states away. And to answer you Dean, I would say the control over her curse is only one reason she'd be dangerous. The book she's working on goes in depth on the curse. She could probably stump a demon in a round of "Jeopardy" if the category was on her curse. From what I hear, you usually don't stump a demon, they usually stump you. Then, kill you in the most excruciating fashion they can think of.

**Sam: **Wait, she's cursed?

**Dean:** (stops to stare at interesting object hanging from a branch not to far off the the path from a low hanging branch.) Hey! Sammy! Charlie! Look at this!

(Charlie and Sam quickly stop and turn around to investigate Deans object - a skirt. Charlie rushes over, swipes it off the branch and turns around to see Reno had snick up behind him, her flashlight in his eyes for a moment.)

**Reno:** Oh! Good! (calls over her left shoulder) Charlie found it!

**Tammy:** (pokes head from around a tree not too much farther down the path) Skirt?

**Charlie:** Yeah! I got it! (starts walking toward Tammy with her skirt in hand, stops, looks down to see Korrin sitting by his feet tilt his head sideways, then, Charlie turned to Reno on his right.) You'd ah... Should probably give this to her... (hands skirt to Reno)

**Tammy:** Someone give it to me! (Reno quickly walks over and passes the skirt to Tammy before turning to glare at the boys who then kindly join Korrin in looking away.) Thank you! (walks out from behind tree fully dressed, skirt and all. The boys and Reno turn back around)

**Charlie:** Tammy! How many times do we have to tell you to put your clothes somewhere safe?!

**Tammy:** I did! Sort of...

**Reno:** (sighs) I have no choice either way Tammy. Minus three points for causing an uncomfortable scenario for our... guest... hunters.

**Charlie:** Great! Down to 1,232!

**Reno:** Let's hope this starts a learning curve.

**Dean: **I can't believe I'm saying this, but, maybe you shouldn't take away points. I wasn't uncomfortable. (Sam whacks his brother. Dean just gives him a confused face.)

**Reno: **(glares at Dean) Naturally.

**Tammy:** Wait, what he say?

**Reno: **Korrin says; "We should press onward." (starts following Korrin down a narrow path on the side

**Tammy:** I meant Dean, not Korrin!

**Charlie:** I think you got one too many punches in the head there Tammy. (him and Tammy start to follow Korrin and Reno. Sam and Dean fall in behind.)

**Sam:** Hey! So, what was that about a curse, you were telling us.

**Dean: **Her losing her skirt doesn't have to do with her curse, does it?

**Tammy:** (having been only a few feet away, obviously hear what they were saying, and turns around to shine a flashlight Reno gave her in Charlie's eyes making him hiss until she cast the light back onto the ground after stumbling) So what about my curse? Don't you guys know?

**Sam:** Honestly-

**Dean:** (cuts Sam off again) All we know is that we just killed some unnatural werewolves, we're working with a Vampire who takes orders from a kid whose either watched too many monster movies, or really is telling the truth about her demon hunting family, Korrin is a wolf, not an unusually large dog, and is Reno's little brother, how ever that works out, and you, Tammy, are living with a some curse and possible werewolf-ism!

**Sam:** Yeah, that's about it.

**Tammy:** First off, the curse you speak of is my "werewolf-ism" as you call it. And you forgot to mention I am _happily_ living with my curse. Other than that, yeah, that is pretty much everything in a nutshell.

**Sam: **I don't think I've ever heard of someone living happily with a curse.

**Dean:** I agree with Sammy. We've meet some folks who are happier to dish out a curse than live life with one.

**Tammy**: Well let me start from the beginning. You see, it started the night I was walking my neighbors dog. This psycho suddenly jumped out at me. The dog tried to help me but the hairy man whacked him aside, and started to drag me off. I tried to fight him of, but he scratched me, of course. That was when Korrin and Reno showed up. They got rid of what I would find out later to be a half-beast werewolf, took me home, and then I proceeded to beg for them to tell me the truth about werewolves and if I myself would turn into a moon following psycho. That was when she got all mysterious and mystic like.

**Reno: **(voice heard from somewhere ahead on the trail) All I said was that only she could help herself!

**Sam:** And, when you change... (throat feeling tight)

**Tammy: **It's still me.

**Charlie:** Think of her as an over-sized puppy.

**Sam:** But, you can control yourself?

**Tammy:** I didn't try to eat you tonight, did I? You'd be surprised how helpful those corny morals form books and movies really help. You know, the ones about will power being the greatest power, next to knowledge, about believing in yourself, and not to let fear win? That's the big one. You have to know your a werewolf, accept it, embrace it, and want to control it. you have to not be afraid of your self.

**Charlie: **She calls her inner beast, Zoey.

**Dean:** You've named yourself?

**Tammy: **Just the wolf inside of me. I take time everyday to meditate so we can achieve peace with each other. (sarcastically acts like a wise man from the movies) So we may be one. (returns to normal) When I publish my book I'll give you guys a copy.

**Sam:** You're writing a book?

**Tammy: **Yup! Have been since I decided to attach my self to Reno and Korrin. In a way, it's like a self help book, for those that are cursed. Of course, there is a big disclaimer there. It depends on the person in question as to whether or not they can control their curse. They can't have any skepticisms about what they are. Most importantly, they can't fear themselves. Since I've been traveling with the dynamic duo who have since disappeared down this seemingly never ending trail ahead of us, I've been researching a lot of the mythology that surrounds us, werewolves, that is. I've also reviewed werewolf cases recorded through the centuries, and also through Reno's own cases. It seems that you're most likely to turn if you've been bitten or scratched. Which has made me come to believe it's some kind of demonic bacteria. It was probably introduced by the first werewolves, who were probably power hungry spell casters who served hell's purposes who drank from a wolfs paw print during a full moon. After it was cursed, of course. Sadly, the only cure known at this time is death. Even death is hard to come by as it seems only achievable something silver whether its silver bullets, a silver knife, a silver stake, a silver spork. Through my research, one must believe the curse, else, when it is thrust upon you, you will be over powered by the so called Hollywood effects. The persons humanity and consciousness driven to the farthest reaches of their mind, thus, what causes blackouts.

**Dean:** ...Damn

**Charlie:** Seriously, this is what she does all day.

**Tammy: **(wheels around to face Charlie and Dean) Do you mind not interrupting!

**Charlie:** Excuse me!

**Tammy:** You're excused, for now. (turns back around with a stumble) As I was saying, if you believe in werewolves, you have a good chance of gripping the curse and bending it to your will. Wolves are untamable, I'd like to take this moment to note that Korrin has helped me in my research of wolves. They are very intelligent creatures and so you can make bargains, agreements if you will, with that wild side until you both come to an understanding.

**Dean:** Huh...

**Charlie:** I call it living with a parasite. Speaking of which, Reno! I don't remember it taking this long to get to those houses!

**Dean:** Great, should've known Dorthy and Toto would've gotten us lost.

**Reno:** (speaks from behind the brothers, making everyone stop to turn around, catching her eyes with their flashlights. She squints.) We're not lost Dean! Korrin knows the way!

**Dean:** (speaking sarcastically) OK, that's not creepy at all. (steps aside to let Reno pass by toward the front again, they begin to follow her.)

**Tammy: **(yawns) Meh. You get used to it.

**Charlie:** What about your evil hamster?

**Sam: **What?

**Charlie:** Meh. M-E-H, My Evil Hamster.

**Dean: **(smiles) I get it! That's a good one!

**Tammy: **(yawns) You know, it would be really nice if we were in a nice, safe, clean, warm hotel. Or even a motel at this point! I just want to go to bed!

**Charlie:** (stops by a pine tree on the edge of the trail and looks at curiously. The others stop to avoid crashing into each other) I don't know if it's because we're in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night, or the fact we're surrounded by hundreds of probable thousands of pine trees, but we've definitely passed this tree before.

**Tammy: **That's _really_ comforting Charlie, since, we are in a pine forest. That, and it's like (rubs arms while glancing at the trees, moving closer to Charlie and Dean cause they were closest) like the trees are watching us.

**Dean:** (glances suspiciously around the trail before looking at Tammy with a charming glance) Don't worry Tammy! I'm here!

**Charlie:** (squeezes in between Tammy and Dean) Yes! At least we are _all_ together. Come one, we need to catch up to Reno and Korrin. (leads the group onward)

**Sam:** Yeah, who knows where they are now.

**Dean:** (smiles) Maybe they flew back to Kansas!

**Tammy: **I think they're from North of Kansas. (jumps back into Charlie) Eek!

**Reno:** (walks out of the tree line along the path) Sorry Tammy!

**Sam:** Reno! What is it with you!

**Reno:** Can't help it, it's my nature. Just wanted to report that Korrin says we're almost there. _Then_ we can go to that animal friendly _hotel_ that's nearby.

**Tammy:** You're just trying to butter- Wait! We're not going there now?

**Charlie: **Why?

**Sam: **We could've gotten out of here sooner?

**Reno: **Not without getting lost, you couldn't have left. Besides, it's nothing like the werewolves. Honestly, I was hoping we wouldn't have to confront them tonight.

**Tammy:** Charlie! She did it again!

**Dean:** Did what?

**Charlie:** Last month, she informed us of this haunted inn we had to investigate. One would figure that all you had to do was find out if there is a haunting, then put a stop to it if it was a pest.

**Tammy: **After putting what we thought was an end to the haunting, she tells us we were _actually_ there to stop some demonic spirit that was attached to an object hidden somewhere in the inn!

**Reno:** you see this is why we need to work on our communications! So we have fewer misunderstandings!

**Sam:** Can you just tell us then, what we are really hear for?

**Reno:** A rare opportunity. I asked you guys to come along in case we were out numbered by the werewolves in an attempt to thwart our rescue mission. Korrin told me you met the old man, Mr. Redtree, well, he's the only one who remembers! He's the only one left, aside from my parents, who knows how to lock the Dryad away! That's why he still lives here! In case it struck the town again! Those werewolves, a couple of them being construction workers from the sight, egged on rumors around town. One of them found Mr. Redtree and sent him on the war path against the Dryad, fearing she would rise again! Locking it away with an ancient spell!

**Dean:** So this _is _about the Dryad! (smirks at Sam)

**Tammy: **I would really like to hurt you right now!

**Reno:** Oh, quit blubbering and hurry up! Korrin says he's found it! (turns back toward the path and starts jogging away quickly. The others give disgruntled sighs and run after Reno. Tempted to just stay put, they were more interested in getting a chance to see a Dryad.)

(In the middle of the trail stands a large ancient pine, and Korrin and Reno inspecting it)

**Sam:** Reno, _this_ Dryad, is it the one that that had the forest overtake the town?

**Reno:** Had the forest, the garden plants, the indoor potted plants, all take over the town, yeah. Why don't you think Mr. Redtree doesn't have any plants near or in his home?

**Dean:** I think what Sammy's trying to say is, it's not going to kill us, right?

**Reno:** (looks up from inspection work) Course not! Who's ever heard of an evil Dryad? (goes back to inspecting) People did die, when the forest overtook, but only because they got lost in strange new territory. Besides, she only did it to protect her home.

**Tammy:** How are you sure it' s a girl Dryad?

**Charlie:** I read that they're spirits, but usually take the form of beautiful women.

**Dean: **You don't say. (Sam rolls his eyes)

**Reno:** Step back, Korrin's got it!

(notice Korrin stretched up high on his back paws to scratch at the tree with his front paws. As he digs away the bark, it's as if he is opening a window as light shines through. After a few minutes, the light becomes so bright, Korrin must step back and lower his head to avoid the light while everyone else shields their eyes with their arms. the light subsides and everyone dares to look. There, standing between them and the tree glowing from the moon light that shined throughout the branches of the tree, was an ebony woman with shoulder length, wiry hair, brown like twigs, wearing a brown and green skirt that flowed to her ankles, but was slight on the sides up to her knees, and a brown and green mid drift with flowing sleeves. She bowed her head deeply before turning around, then, disappearing into thin air. The hole Korrin scratched on the tree began healing itself, and calmness spread across the forest. Korrin lead the way back, all was silent. When they returned to their cars, they were shocked to find the construction parking lot had become apart of the forest again, as well as the construction site.)

**Sam:** Dean, did you park behind the big bush, or the next to the little bush?

**Dean:** That's some miracle grow she used... I thought it was... Come on Sammy, we're out of here. (rushes to his Impala, does a quick search of the exterior and made personal notes of it needing wax where a leaves had fallen onto it. Sam climbed into the passenger side after talking to Charlie and saying goodbye.Dean walked over, said his quick goodbyes and promised to see Tammy again soon, before he climbed into the front.) Right, so we follow them out of this crazy place then we're off to that job in Kansas. I swear I don't want to see another pine tree again after this.

(starts the Impala as his brother smiles and shakes his head in the passenger seat beside him. They followed Tammy and the others out of the forest and directly onto a main road outside the town. Reno, who was driving, honked as Tammy waved from the back window of the old VW Bug, before taking a right headed East. Dean and Sam rolled down their windows to wave goodbye before Dean turned left heading West toward Kansas. It wasn't half a mile down the road before Dean pulled over to the shoulder of the road and he and Sam looked out his window at the small line of three pick up trucks along the opposite shoulder of the road.)

**Sam:** You think it's the construction guys?

**Dean: **If they are, then why are they here?

(Dean and Sam exchange glances before climbing out of the Impala to investigate. Peering inside the trucks with their flashlights, they notice the floor board is littered with beer cans. In the bed of one of the trucks, Sam recognizes the scent of gasoline and notices a wet spot by the beds tailgate.)

**Sam:** This doesn't look good.

**Dean:** Well, enough freaky stuff for one day Scooby. I'm sure they probably just needed to take a wiz or something. (The brothers head back to the Impala. As they open their doors they hear a loud creaking.) That better not be my baby squeakin!

(the creaking continues, Dean looks up at Sam who is staring wide eyed at across the road. Dean turns to see vines and tree roots constricting themselves around the pickup trucks before dragging them slowly off the road and into the forest.)

**Sam:** We'll never have a normal day, will we?

**Dean:** (quickly climbs into Impala, as does Sam, once the doors are shut, Dean starts up his car) Do I have to answer that? (peels out of there as quickly as possible)

END...

(or is it...)

* * *

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ ALL 5 CHAPTERS!

to those who actually read this: i would appreciate any reviews.

:) Merry Holidays:)

(p.s. 1 fanfic down ... to go! i won't tell you how many, mostly cause im not sure how many either, but there are sequels. yes. much sequeling will occur in the future. just, not the too near future, and definitely not the distant future... (starts rambling about the future) forgive me dear reader(s). six straight hours at the computer might've fried a few brain cells.)


End file.
